Fotel
by Elfikowa
Summary: Czy mebel może dać nadzieję na powrót ukochanego? "Fotel" jest historią starego, zielonego mebla i romansu jego właścicieli, metaforą nadziei, źródłem wspomnień. Skusisz się? ZAWIERA TEŻ SEQUEL, KTÓRY NAPISAŁAM DO "FOTELA".
1. Fotel

**Fotel**

Siedzę w moim ulubionym, zielonym fotelu. Na pewno byłby twoim ulubionym, gdybyś tylko miał szansę usiąść w nim więcej niż raz. Wciąż pamiętam, jak kłóciliśmy się o niego przed sklepem z antykami. Teraz wydaje mi się to nawet zabawne, ale wtedy byłem wściekły. Nie pasował do mojej wizji idealnego domu. Był zbyt stary i zielony.

Zapierałeś się, że będzie pod kolor moich oczu, ale jestem pewny, że chciałeś kupić ten cholerny mebel, żeby zrobić mi na złość. Albo nie wierzyłeś, że kiedykolwiek uda nam się zamieszkać w „naszym idealnym domu". Chciałeś mi to pokazać w ten sposób, prawda? Mogłeś powiedzieć.

No tak, nigdy nie mówiłeś niczego wprost.

Postawiliśmy go w mojej kawalerce. Od tego dnia usiadłeś w nim raz - w swoje czterdzieste urodziny. To było zaledwie dwa dni po jego zakupie. Wciąż nie wiem, jak udało ci się mnie przekonać.

Chciałeś go „ochrzcić", a ja postanowiłem ci pomóc, siadając na twoich kolanach. Nim zatraciłem się zupełnie w rozkoszy, którą mi dałeś, pomyślałem, że jednak warto było kupić ten fotel. Choćby tylko dla tego jednego razu.

Nigdy nie było mi z tobą tak dobrze, jak wtedy.

Kiedy brałem prysznic, zmywając z siebie resztki dowodów naszej cudownej zbrodni, zadzwonił telefon. Odebrałeś. Nie miałem wtedy pojęcia, o co chodzi. Słyszałem tylko twoje zdawkowe odpowiedzi: _dobrze, będę, powiem mu_.

Bałem się wtedy, wiesz? Owinąłem się ręcznikiem i z pianą na włosach wybiegłem z łazienki. Odwróciłeś się. Zamarłem, widząc w twoich oczach obawę. Po chwili ciszy zacząłeś mi wszystko wyjaśniać. Dzwonił Gerry Nelson - czarodziej z mugolskiego komisariatu. Śmierciożercy porwali dwóch funkcjonariuszy, ale nie wiedziałeś, dlaczego. Gerry też nie wiedział. Zapytałem, czego chcieli. Podszedłeś do mnie i objąłeś mnie, zupełnie jakbyś wiedział, że wpadnę w panikę.

Chciał, żebyś mu pomógł. Aurorzy nie mogli; mieli własne problemy z wciąż żywymi poplecznikami Voldemorta. Zabiłem tę cholerną żmiję, wojna dobiegła końca, a my wciąż nie mogliśmy spokojnie żyć. Chciałem iść z tobą. Już wciągałem dżinsy, kiedy mnie powstrzymałeś. Mówiłeś, że sobie poradzisz, że to będzie łatwizna. Nalegałem. Kazałeś mi zostać w domu. Przyrzekłeś, że wrócisz za godzinę, ale nie chciałem cię puścić. Nie w momencie, w którym wszystko zaczęło się układać. Przylgnąłem do ciebie, wczepiając palce w czarną koszulę, ale ty musiałeś być silniejszy, prawda? Wepchnąłeś mnie z powrotem do łazienki, zamykając drzwi i rzucając na nie zaklęcie. Wiedziałeś, że inaczej nie uda ci się wyjść. Przepraszam, że potłukłem wtedy lustro. Bałem się o ciebie.

Zacząłem drżeć godzinę później. Po dwóch leżałem już na podłodze, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Nie mam pojęcia, ile czasu spędziłem w zamknięciu. Nie miało to dla mnie znaczenia. W końcu usłyszałem czyjeś kroki i jakiś głos. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę miałem nadzieję, że wróciłeś, ale ty nie miałeś brązowych, krótkich włosów i orzechowych oczu. Gerry złamał twoje zaklęcie i siłą wywlekł mnie do salonu. Mówił coś, ale nie chciałem go zrozumieć. Podał mi resztę moich ubrań i kazał się zbierać. Obiecał ci, że się mną zajmie. Był dobrym przyjacielem. Najlepszym, jakiego mieliśmy.

Zabrał mnie do swojego domu i pozwolił wegetować w gościnnym pokoju tak długo, aż sam nie wstałem z łóżka.

Spędziłem tam miesiąc.

Żona Gerry'ego to przecudowna kobieta. Nie gotowała tak dobrze, jak ty, ale jej dania były niczego sobie.

Pozwolili mi przeżyć twoją stratę tak, jak tego chciałem - w spokoju.

Wiesz, czemu postanowiłem wrócić do kawalerki? Pewnej nocy usłyszałem ekstatyczne odgłosy, dochodzące z ich sypialni. Uznałbyś mnie za wariata, ale słuchając ich przypomniałem sobie o fotelu. Wyszedłem w nocy, by uniknąć zbędnych pytań.

Wróciłem do domu i skuliłem się na tym cholernym, zielonym, niewygodnym meblu. Pachniał seksem, mną i tobą. Chciałem wdychać ten zapach do końca swoich dni.

Wyprowadziłem się stamtąd, wiesz? Kupiłem ładne mieszkanie w Londynie. Fotel zabrałem ze sobą. Postawiłem go przed kominkiem, chociaż nie pasował do mojego idealnego domu, który nie był już taki idealny bez ciebie.

Wciąż żyję. Nauczyłeś mnie, że z niektórymi rzeczami trzeba się po prostu pogodzić. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie - pogodziłem się z twoim zniknięciem. Możesz być ze mnie dumny.

Siedzę w moim ulubionym, zielonym fotelu. Już nie pachnie tobą, mną ani ulotnymi chwilami. Tak naprawdę, to strasznie śmierdzi. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Dokupiłem drugi, stary i czerwony - dla ciebie. Teraz musisz wrócić. Powinniśmy go „ochrzcić", Severusie.

~Fin~


	2. Sequel

Napisałam tą część dawno temu, ale ktoś odradził mi publikację. Mam jednak do niej ogromny sentyment i nigdy się jej nie pozbyłam. Jeśli zatem masz ochotę, nie widzę przeciwwskazań do czytania.

* * *

Siedzę w moim ulubionym, czerwonym fotelu, który każdego dnia przypomina mi, jakim byłem głupcem. Rysy na dębowych podłokietnikach przywodzą myśli o tym, jak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem. Kiedy nie ma cię przy mnie, wykorzystuję tę chwilę, by rozpamiętywać swoje własne błędy. To daje mi pewność, że nie popełnię ich już nigdy więcej.

- Mój stary, dobry przyjacielu – rzucił jeden z zakapturzonych mężczyzn, gdy tylko zauważył mnie, stojącego na czele niewielkiej grupki aurorów. Było nas razem sześciu, na nich dziesięciu. Rozpoznałem tylko tego, który odważył się zabrać głos – Thorfinn Rowle. Nie sądziłem, że ten drań przeżył ostateczną bitwę. Zapewne uciekł zaraz po śmierci Voldemorta, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby go zobaczyć. Bez zbędnych uprzejmości wyeliminowaliśmy jego dziewięciu towarzyszów. W niektórych dostrzegłem swoim byłych uczniów. Nie miałem jednak czasu nad tym kontemplować; Rowle wciąż pozostawał wolny. Widząc, że jest bez szans, poddał się niemal bez walki. Miałem nadzieję, że zdążę wrócić do domu w czasie, który wyznaczyłem sobie na załatwienie tej sprawy. W przeciwnym razie złamałbym daną ci obietnicę. Podszedłem do Thorfinna, by go unieszkodliwić, ale jego spojrzenie skutecznie zatrzymało mnie w miejscu. Patrzył na mnie wzrokiem obłąkanego człowieka, równocześnie wydając się tak spokojnym. Kiedy już prawie odzyskałem władzę nad ciałem, znów się odezwał.

- Czytałem o was – rzucił niemal szeptem, w którym słychać było zawiść. – Ustawiłeś się. No, no, kto by pomyślał, że chłopak w ogóle cię zechce – dodał nieco głośniej, podkreślając swoje słowa krótkim, sarkastycznym chichotem. – Musisz mieć niezłą zabawę z niszczenia wszystkich jego marzeń, których już nigdy nie spełni, będąc twoją małą dziwką.

Zamarłem, podczas gdy mój mózg analizował każde jego słowo, całą tę prawdę, którą właśnie rzucił mi w twarz. Usłyszałem świst zaklęcia na chwilę przed tym, jak Rowle padł martwy na ziemię. Nie musiałem się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto rzucił klątwę. Gerry poklepał mnie po ramieniu, za które chwilę później wyciągnął mnie na zewnątrz.

Patrzył na mnie z niepokojem, ale nie odważył się odezwać. Słowa Thorfinna wciąż odbijały się echem w mojej głowie. Jak mogłem być dotąd tak ślepy, by nie zauważyć twoich potrzeb? Jak wiele czasu straciłeś, będąc przy mnie… Ze mną? Zacząłem nerwowo grzebać w kieszeni, jakby ręce, których używałem, nie należały do mnie – zbyt niezdarne i gwałtowne. W końcu moje palce natrafiły na niewielki pęczek metalowych kluczy. Wcisnąłem je w dłoń przyjaciela.

- Jest w domu. Zabierz go do siebie. Niczego nie wyjaśniaj – zdołałem wydusić na jednym wdechu. – Proszę – dodałem, widząc obawę w oczach Nelsona. Zanim Gerry zdążył choćby pomyśleć, jak mnie zatrzymać, skręcałem już za róg ulicy. Wiedziałem, że cię skrzywdzę. Wierzyłem jednak, że ból wynikający ze straty będzie znacznie mniejszy niż ten, który pojawi się pewnego dnia w twojej piersi i przypomni ci, że zmarnowałeś życie.

Minęły trzy lata, a ja wciąż nie potrafiłem znaleźć sobie miejsca. Jeździłem od miasta do miasta, szukając czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mi zapomnieć o własnych, egoistycznych pragnieniach. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że zawrócę z drogi, którą obrałem tamtego feralnego dnia. Jakimże byłbym głupcem, gdybym to zrobił?

Raz na miesiąc Gerry przysyłał mi list, opisując skrawki twojego życia. Nie potrafiłem myśleć o tobie w czasie przeszłym. W mojej głowie wciąż należałeś do mnie.

A ja do ciebie.

Wiedziałem, że się wyprowadziłeś i że z nabożną czcią transportowałeś do nowego domu ten śmieszny, zielony fotel, o który tak się ze mną kłóciłeś. Nie widziałem w tym sensu. Uspokoiłem myśli, wmawiają sobie, iż z pewnością stary mebel okazał się wiele wartym antykiem.

Z obserwacji Nelsona wynikało, że masz się całkiem dobrze. Choć poczułem w piersi dziwne ukłucie, cieszyłem się, że wszystko szło dokładnie po mojej myśli.

Na przełomie czerwca i lipca zatrzymałem się w niewielkiej kamienicy, w jednej z biedniejszych części Londynu. Warunki nie były takie złe, jak początkowo przypuszczałem. Można by rzec, że były odwrotnie proporcjonalne do śmiesznej ceny, jaką zapłaciłem za wynajem mieszkania. Nie potrzebowałem niczego większego, wiedząc, że pozostanę tu zaledwie do połowy września. Wtedy też miałem zająć się warzeniem eliksirów do małej apteki na Pokątnej – do grudnia, kiedy to planowałem wyjechać gdzieś, gdzie zapomnę o istnieniu Świąt Bożonarodzeniowych, które nie miały sensu bez ciebie.

Któregoś ranka przechadzałem się niemal pustą ulicą, czując, że oto trafiłem do piekła na ziemi, kuszony możliwością zapukania do niewłaściwych drzwi i pocałowania ust, które z pewnością już od dawna należały do kogoś innego.

Zrobiłem jeszcze kilka korków, uniosłem wzrok i zamarłem, jak wtedy, gdy po raz ostatni widziałem Rowle'a. Wszystkie moje wnętrzności skurczyły się do rozmiarów piłki tenisowej. Nie musiałem szukać. Nie musiałem pukać do niewłaściwych drzwi. Po twoim spojrzeniu wydedukowałem, że nie musiałbym nawet całować nie należących już do mnie ust. Same z pewnością odnalazłyby moje, teraz spierzchnięte wargi. Widziałem, jak przepraszasz na moment swojego równie młodego towarzysza, lecz nim zdążyłeś zrobić choćby krok, odszedłem w przeciwnym kierunku. Uciekłem jak szczur. Głupi, przestraszony szczur.

Pakowałem rzeczy w pośpiechu, tak niezdarnie, jak wtedy, gdy przeszukiwałem kieszenie spodni. Klucze, pieniądze i krótki list, wyjaśniający moją nagłą wyprowadzkę, zostawiłem u zaufanej kobiety mieszkającej dwa piętra niżej. Z początku jedynie szedłem. Zacząłem biec dopiero wtedy, gdy przed oczami ponownie stanęła mi twoja twarz. Skąd w twoich oczach wziął się ten okropny ból, teraz, gdy byłeś już z kimś innym?

Im bliżej było do Świąt, tym bardziej wierzyłem w to, iż uznałeś tamto zdarzenie za wytwór własnej wyobraźni. Wyprowadziłeś mnie z błędu, gdy ponownie stanąłeś na mojej drodze, przy aptece, do której dostarczałem eliksiry. Choć znałem tak wiele słów w różnych językach, nie potrafiłem znaleźć w zakamarkach swojego umysłu żadnego, które wyraziłoby to, co czułem. Były one jednak zbędne, uznałem, kiedy chwyciłeś moją rękę i poprowadziłeś mnie do tylko sobie znanego celu. „Dom" – podsunął mi mózg, kiedy tylko obaj przekroczyliśmy próg, a twoje wilgotne usta odnalazły moje własne. Jak gdybyś działał według ułożonego wcześniej scenariusza, popychałeś mnie delikatnie tak długo, aż moje łydki zderzyły się z brzegiem starego, czerwonego fotela. Opadłem na niego, czując, że już rozsiadasz się wygodnie na moich kolanach. Kątem oka dostrzegłem drugi, zielony mebel i żaden z nas nie musiał nic mówić, bym zrozumiał wszystko.

Siedzę w moim ulubionym, czerwonym fotelu. Pochrapujesz cichutko w moich ramionach, wyczerpany i spokojny. Rysy na dębowych podłokietnikach nie przypominają mi już o tym, jak cię skrzywdziłem, a o chwilach ekstazy, które ci dałem. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim wiele razy – twój towarzysz był wyłącznie przyjacielem, Gerry nic ci nie powiedział, ponieważ mu zabroniłem, odszedłem, bo byłem głupcem… Zabroniłeś mi się tak nazywać. Wiedziałeś, że chciałem wyłącznie twojego dobra i byłeś mi za to cholernie wdzięczny. Choć kocham cię i przyrzekłem już nigdy nie znikać z twojego życia, nie zabronisz mi mówić, że jesteś takim samym głupcem jak ja. Tak czy inaczej, ochrzciliśmy już ten cholerny mebel – to wystarczająca obietnica, Harry.


End file.
